Red Ways
by LycoX
Summary: Not wanting to have Lana angry with him anymore, Clark tells her a piece of the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Ways**

**Disclaimer: A little 'what if?' scene from 'Red' where Clark decides to be somewhat truthful with Lana at the end of the episode.**

* * *

Clark thought about his options after Lana had told him it was either him or it wasn't, clearly not willing to let him slide by this time. And considering how he'd basically hurt her while wearing the red meteor ring, he honestly couldn't blame her. He could lie to her but at the same time, it would do him no good and Lana wouldn't be happy with him. But when he really thought about it, he could tell her a partial truth. Whether or not she'd be willing to believe him… Well, that was another matter entirely. Letting out a sigh as he looked at her, Clark spoke. "You know how there's the green meteor rocks all over Smallville?"

"Vividly. And please, don't try to change the subject, Clark."

"I'm not, I promise. It turns out that there's also a red version." He told her seriously.

Making her eyebrows go up at that. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. You'd have to get the details from Chloe as she knows more about it then me. But uhh… You know about the whole ID, Ego, and Super-Ego concept right?"

"Umm… Not necessarily." Lana replied a little shortly, wanting him to get on with things.

He winced at her tone and hurried on. "Well… ID is basically the part of us that is… Wild, so to speak. But is largely balanced out by the Ego and Super-Ego. But when I put on a class ring that had a red meteor rock in it… It, it basically stripped me of the Ego and Super-Ego and left me with nothing but the ID."

"And it turned you into a care free, do what you please jerk?" Lana asked and watched as he looked down in shame.

"Yeah. My dad thinks that parts of it were things I've repressed when it comes to certain feelings I have and the red meteor let me act and say how I felt. I just wish it hadn't taken that for me to express myself."

God knew he was gonna be feeling guilty for a long while over this. "I wish it hadn't either, Clark. Because that really hurt me." She told him with anger and hurt easily heard in her voice and making him wince again.

"I know, Lana, God I know and I am so sorry for it. Hurting you is the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Part of me wants to believe you, Clark… But right now, I'm not sure I can. But maybe with some time I'll be able too."

And perhaps she could ask Chloe about the red meteor rocks and even Clark's parents… Clark could only stare at her with a saddened look on his face as she turned away from him on her Horse and rode off. Not allowing him to see the tears that wanted to burst free as she rode on while feeling Clark's forlorn gaze on her as she left. Clark himself would stay where he was for a good long while until he finally walked away with his head hung low and hating the red variant of the meteors even more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had originally wanted this to be a happy ending kind of thing but realized it wouldn't work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't gonna add more to this, but for some reason, it felt right. Takes place during 'Rush' when Clark tries to apologize to Lana in the Talon.**

* * *

"But why were you kissing her back?" One Lana Lang asked of Clark Kent in the Talon.

The hurt easy to hear in her voice, earning a flinch from Clark in the process. In the months since the first 'Red Rock Incident' and being somewhat truthful about it, things between himself and Lana had slowly been heading back into a good space between the two of them. Something that had made Clark happy as can be to the point he finally tried his luck with her and had been rewarded for his efforts. Granted, Chloe didn't have much information for Lana when she asked about the red meteor rocks sometime ago and Clark's parents had sadly been tight lipped on the matter. Even when Lana explained that Clark himself had been the one who had mentioned it to her.

Sadly, things would quickly go South thanks to those damned Cave Worms that had infected Pete and later, Chloe. Which had unfortunately seen him get involved in a way he would have preferred not too thanks to the infected Pete slipping him another red rock to get him to join in on the twosome's fun. "Is this because of Kyla? Did you start to feel guilty for asking me out because of her?" Asked the co-owner of the Talon.

He looked at her in surprise before speaking. "What? No! I mean… Yeah, I did feel some guilt but after I went and visited her grave, and then later, I visited her grandfather, I felt better about the whole thing."

And that was an honest answer as well from the young man. "Then why!? Why would you do it, Clark!?" Came the pleading question, one laced with glistening eyes that made Clark wish he could just hug her or perhaps go back in time and prevent this whole damn thing from happening.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to be somewhat honest again, Clark spoke up. "While Pete was infected by that worm thing, he uhh… He managed to find one of those red meteor rocks and manged to slip it into my jacket pocket. I swear to you, Lana, that's the only reason I did what I did because it had me under its effects again. I mean… Why would I purposely ruin something I've been wanting for a long time?"

"My feelings for Chloe are only friendship, regardless of whether or not she likes that." Continued the young man who hoped the girl he'd long had deep feelings for would believe him.

Lana could only stare at him, unsure if she should believe in what he was saying while her heart cried out that she should. Clark, seeing that she wasn't going to reply due to how torn she clearly felt, walked up to her and placed his red rose next to her. "I'm sorry." He told her softly and walked away.

His heart breaking with every step as he made his way out of the Talon and trying not to feel any resentment towards Pete for what he'd done while under the control of that cave worm. Not knowing that the girl who had his heart and taken the rose and smelled its sweet scent as tears came down her face before throwing it in the trash bin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there we have it folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Takes place during the final moment between Clark and Lana in the final season 2 episode.**

* * *

Time had passed yet again and with that time, Clark and Lana had gravitated towards one another again. And this time, the two had finally taken that step into being with one another. Even if it had cost him a friendship with Chloe. But it appeared fate had had other ideas where Clark was concerned and tragedy had struck when he tried to find a way to free himself of his birth father, Jor-El. Said tragedy resulting in the loss of his mother's unborn baby and being unable to handle his part in things, Clark made the decision to leave. Leaving would have been easy to do if Lana hadn't shown up. "And that's why I have to leave." He told her before turning away, unable to see her crying anymore.

All because of him, but that wouldn't be a thing for much longer as he pulled out the class ring containing a simple red meteor rock stone in it. Lana, despite her heart breaking, had managed to catch this and in quick fashion, snatched the ring from him. "You're really gonna use this thing like a coward!?"

Her words made him flinch but he pressed on. "Lana, give it back. Please."

Lana however, refused to do so. "No, I won't! I won't let you hide behind this stupid rock! Not when its caused so much trouble between us in the past! You're better than this, Clark!" Pleaded the tearful girl.

"Like I told you, the Clark Kent you know is a lie!" Lunging for the ring did him no good as Lana was quicker then he had anticipated.

"And I know that what YOU'RE saying is a lie! I know you're in shock, but you can't run from it!"

"My dad wants nothing to do with me, Lana! And I just know my mom is gonna be the same way after she learns I'm the reason she lost her baby!" All because Jor-El refused to leave him be!

The girl he loves didn't believe that. "I refuse to believe that as your mother would never do such a thing! We can get through this together, okay? Just please, please listen to me! Running away won't solve your problems! We both know you would never forgive yourself if you did!" Tried Lana desperately.

Clark looked away from her and at the open road, his resolve beginning to weaken. "But if you won't listen to me, then leave. Leave and never come back. But know that I'll never be able to love you again as I can't love a coward."

She put out her open hand, the ring in the palm of it as she cried. Hating having said that but unable to think of any other way she can get through to him. Knowing that it was a huge gamble for that matter to even say those words. Lana watched as he turned his eyes away from the open road and placed them on her. His eyes red as tears came down his face as he started to reach out for the ring, making her heart break even more. But then, his hand fell back down to his side and he fell to his knees with a cry of anguish. Lana was quick to hold him in her arms after chucking the ring as far as she could. Holding on to him for all she was worth as he sobbed heavily and yelled out his pain.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I might do another chapter after this. Not sure. I almost pulled a DJ Dubois and had a ghost or two show up but didn't in the end. Who knows, maybe next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Found myself wanting to do more with this so here we go! And special thanks to Batman111893 for his awesome guest review! Also, happy times for Lex and Helen cause fook what the show did.**

* * *

Thanks to Lana snatching the red meteor ring from him and managing to get through to Clark, things had slowly been able to be fixed over time between himself and his parents. Her being there through it all had caused Clark to fall even deeper in love with her and even told her as much. Saying that if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't know where he'd be at the moment. Something that had made her blush and say that she was just happy to have been able to get through to him. Her being there for him had caused him to finally tell her the truth about himself a few days before school started again for their Junior year of High School. And just why he had such a horrible scar on his chest that wouldn't go away. It had certainly floored her but at the end of the day, it had all made so much sense for her.

Even slapping him upside the head to get the point across that it was NOT his fault for what happened to her parents since he was just a baby when he arrived and couldn't have done a damn thing about it. Lana even swore to give him the worst tasting Coffee in existence if he ever thought that way again and Clark was in no hurry to test that threat much to Pete's amusement. With Lana's help, things between himself and Chloe would get better. Even if she did still harbor feelings for the Farm Boy but tried to move on as it just wasn't going to happen between the two of them. And with Lana's encouragement, she'd get Clark to reveal his secret to Lex after failing to try to get him to do so with Chloe.

As he felt it was too soon and needed time for such a thing as trust had to be re-built between them. Something that would prove to be a smart decision when he later learned of her thing with Lionel Luthor. Lex had been shocked and a little angry about having the truth kept from him, but in the end, was ecstatic to know his best friend and brother in all but blood was a bonafide alien. Even making jokes about how he'd use Clark's technology to rule the world with if it was still around much to Clark's own exasperation. Pete hadn't necessarily been enthused about the whole thing and neither had Jonathan but Lana was firm as Clark couldn't keep lying to those closest to him and needed to be able to trust others. Something Martha would heavily agree on.

Meeting Alicia had proven interesting as she would end up joining their little group shortly after dealing with a stalker who was pulling a Van McNulty. Only on ordinary people and thought she'd be impressed by that. And while the girl had something of a crush on Clark, she didn't try anything as it would be too disrespectful on her part considering the strong bond between Clark and Lana. Though she would interestingly enough find herself entering into a relationship with Byron Moore the more time they spent around one another. Helen Bryce-Luthor, having already known of Clark's origins due to a blood sample, had been wowed by the sight of another sample reacting so strongly to direct Sunlight after her husband's best friend had learned his powers were brought on by the Sun.

Making for Lana and Pete to joke about it being no wonder he loved the Sun so gosh darn much. Sarah Conroy was another who had ended up joining the group and even entered a relationship with Pete. This would prove beneficial for him when he was later kidnapped and tortured by some jerk of an FBI Agent and almost left because of it but she was able to convince him of otherwise. The expanded group were also helpful in keeping Lex from going off the deep end and also preventing Lionel from taking advantage of it. Clark going blind for a time had been scary as none of them, Lana and Clark especially, hadn't a clue if he was going to be okay. Even Helen wasn't certain as this was practically new territory.

But luckily, he'd be okay in the end and would get a new ability were hearing was concerned. This and other things were a few examples of what the group of friends had dealt with over the year. Granted, Jor-El also reared his metaphorical ugly head from time to time to cause issues for them because he was still insistent on Clark obeying him. Unfortunately, as things with Lionel heated up where his past actions and prison were concerned, Jor-El would play a new card in the form of a girl who called herself Kara and claimed she was from Krypton. Everyone was suspicious of her but she regarded them with little care as her focus was primarily on Clark. And Clark alone as everyone else didn't matter. Even playing on his lack of knowledge where his parents were concerned to try and get him to go with her.

Lana, despite having a serious dis-advantage in the powers department, kept her ground against the girl as she was not about to lose Clark to her. No matter what the girl tried. "Hmmph, you are but a mere human. Not fit to be at Kal-El's side. Where as I am." Kara told her coldly.

But Lana didn't flinch as Clark stood near her, ready to move in if necessary. "You have no place in making that claim. I am HIS girlfriend and HE clearly sees ME fit to be by HIS side."

"That is because this is all he knows. Once he embraces all things Krypton, he will never need for you or anything else Earthly again."

Stepping up to the arrogant girl with narrowed eyes, Lana reached into her pocket and pulled out a green meteor and aimed at the girl. Who only stared back impassively as Lana started to get a little worried. "Strange that you would carry something that can harm Kal-El on your person, Lana Lang."

"I got it when I realized what a threat you are!" Countered the girl as Clark had to back away with a wince as he felt the effects of the Kryptonite on him.

Kara merely smiled. "Did you not think Jor-El would be prepared for such a thing? Kal-El is mine." Declared the girl firmly and before anyone could do or say anything, back fisted Lana into a nearby fence line much to Clark and everyone else's horror.

"LANA!" Yelled the Last Son as he sped over to his girlfriend's inert form. The Kryptonite thankfully no where near due to Kara's hit.

"I shall give you some time to think _carefully_ about things, Kal-El." Warned the Blonde before speeding off as Pete hurriedly called for an Ambulance.

It wouldn't be until later that Kara would choose to instigate things to get Kal-El to come and be by her side. Choosing to attack the town and Clark had no choice but to agree to her demands before she really got someone hurt or worse. Sadly, his adopted father, Jonathan Kent would end up hurt when he tried to interfere down in the caves. Sealing Clark's fate as Jor-El finally had him within his grasp. Lana would have no clue of this until she'd wake up almost two weeks later and find herself absolutely distraught over what had happened with her boyfriend. Even feeling a great amount of dislike, bordering on hate, towards Jor-El. _Oh God… Clark… We have to get you back, somehow!_

Contacting Dr. Swann would hopefully bear fruit to any clues. The fact that Jonathan himself was in some sort of coma while Lex fought on a daily basis to keep from dying from poisoning courtesy of his father, along with the fact Chloe was believed dead, really didn't help things either. But the group of friends would rally together regardless to provide Lana and Martha all the support they needed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohh Jor-El, you naughty little voice! I'm gonna take this fic off 'completed' since I'm obviously gonna be updating it again at some point. Batman, hope ya liked!**


End file.
